Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{8n - 6}{8n + 4} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(8n - 6) \times 1} {(8n + 4) \times 5}$ $x = \dfrac{8n - 6}{40n + 20}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{4n - 3}{20n + 10}$